


want of love is an emptiness that robs the joy from life

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Socialites [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: “Ah, Hyung, What the hell was that?”He took out the piece of card from his pocket, fingered the embossed name, he found, was a business card.“I have no idea.”But he didn’t mind.





	1. MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Myungjin's story from [heavy is the head who wears the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725752/chapters/44415808)

Kim Myungjun. A name that was bestowed upon him at birth, a name that was often spoken by his parents, a name that sounded cold since he could remember. That was why he often went by MJ. MJ was short, clipped but had a familiar tone to it, something that he would describe himself. It was also friendlier and easier to say than his real name, especially when his little patients would call out to him with their cute little voices of ' _Doctor MJ!'_ echoing in the hallways of the hospital.

 

MJ loved kids, loved the puffy cheeks, the squeaky voices, the innocent and unguarded gazes, the awed faces as they looked at something they haven't seen before. That was why it didn't come as a surprise when he had become a paediatrician. But it did shock his parents, enough so that they had not been welcoming in his choices to go to medical school.

 

Growing up, MJ had the best of the best. He had the best school supplies, the best uniform, the best school bag, the best computer. But all that were nothing compared to the vacant seats at his spelling contests, drama presentations, school concerts; all the best things he had were useless if no one, if his parents, weren't there to see him shine. From the get go, he had understood that his parents were busy, too busy for him, too busy for anyone. He had often wondered why did they even consider having a child if he was to be left alone and ignored. So as he aged, he learned to live with having absentee parents, the only time they were ever with him was to bring him to some business functions but end up dropping him to a table with all the other children who had parents that couldn't be bothered to spend time with them. That's where he met his two best friends.

 

Park Minhyuk (or Rocky as the younger insists on being called) was five years his junior but despite that, he often acted more mature than MJ. He had met the lad at one of the business dinners their parents attended, and ever since then they had joined together at living the same life. Moon Bin was another young man he met that was just a year older than Rocky, and like them, he had parents that couldn't care less what their children were up to. If MJ were to say anything about him, was that since he met Bin and at present, the man still ate as much, or even more, food than the Rocky and him combined. Despite their differences, they bonded over their lack of parents' places in their lives, and instead they became family instead.

 

When MJ had voiced his passion for kids, and eventually his dream of becoming a doctor, his parents didn't like it one bit, but his friends were all aboard on the idea. He just wasn't a business-minded person like his parents wanted him to be, like they want him to be like them. However, they didn't deter him from his choices, still paying for his schooling, but they didn't talk to him after that either; their way of saying that even if their family fell apart, they kept up appearances that they were proud of their son in front of their business partners, but really they only paid for his degree so he won't make a fuss about it. He didn't. But as soon as he was able, he moved out and haven't seen his parents since, save for occasional gatherings he was forced to attend as a renowned doctor and reluctantly, as a socialite. MJ hated being in the limelight, but he got used to it. Having parents as one of the richest business mogul couple, it was a price to pay. However, he can say there were benefits to it, since it allowed him to fund his charities, from all the money he garnered from ads, magazines, and more.

 

Now, at the peak of his career, he decided, despite his love for kids, he would probably never have a family of his own, because look where that took him: a loveless family. He had fears of following his parents' path, and figured his friends were enough family as it is, he doesn't need to go out of his way to find someone.

 

But of course, fate always finds a way to throw someone out of their chosen path.

 

––––––

 

MJ yawned, looking down at his wristwatch, and cursing at himself for how late he was going to be, and how Bin and Rocky would scold him again, for being late, _again._ It wasn't his fault that his patients were unpredictable, so he often doesn't come out at the hour he was supposed to be out of. The children's wing of the hospital, had long-term patients and short-term patients admitted, and no one can blame MJ if he took his time with his kids (his heart clenched at the amount of suffering some of the kids go through just to live another day).

 

He jogged towards his car, and climbed in, turning on the engine and driving away, his Porsche joining in the rest of the traffic. He sped through the highways, trying to get to his house as fast as possible so he could change quickly and get to where he was supposed to be.

 

MJ was going to one of those swanky events he was invited to again, with Rocky and Bin, and though he hated those things, he still turned up because sponsors are always nice for the hospital. Does that mean he had to fake a smile and pretend he liked the equally swanky men and women in their business casual wear? Yes. But if it meant more allocation for his hospital, then so be it.

 

When he had gotten home, changed, and got on the road again, he only had five minutes to spare before he was going to be dubbed _fashionably_ late by a sarcastic Rocky, and an exasperated Bin. When he did show up, he smiled sheepishly at the exact reactions he predicted.

 

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered as he approached the two gents, standing at one corner of the room, a fancy ballroom, in a fancy hotel.

 

"Hyung, why are you always like this?" Rocky sipped at his champagne, rolling his eyes as he did so.

 

"It just happens." MJ shrugged, taking a flute of his own as a waiter passed by.

 

"How's work though?" Bin, despite laughing at Rocky's comment, was kind enough to actually ask how he was doing.

 

"Awh, Binnie you are sweet!" MJ scrunched his nose up adorably and pinched Bin's cheeks, the latter slapping his hands away. "But to answer your question, same as always."

 

MJ looked around the room, trying to see some familiar faces before turning back to his friends. "Who's party was this again? Auction?"

 

Rocky snorted. "You don't even remember."

 

Bin shook his head, smiling a little. "Hyung, you are so bad at remembering things!"

 

"Only if it's not important!" He retorted, taking another sip of champagne. "This is not."

 

Rocky tilted his head and shrugged, like he was saying _'touché'_. Before he seemed to have seen something, or _someone_ , behind MJ, and frowned, brows creasing in what could only be described as distaste. This caused the older to look behind him, seeing nothing but a stranger with a smile-pout in the middle of too old business men looking like he didn't belong there, with his baby features and innocent radiance. MJ turned back to Rocky, brows raised in question to which the younger shook his head in dismissal.

 

MJ turned to look at Bin, and the other just shrugged, so he let it go.

 

"So, how long are we supposed to stay?"

 

"Hyung, honestly, you've only arrived." Bin muttered, shaking his glass at him. "Be patient."

 

"The less, the better." Rocky gritted out, downing his drink in one go. "C'mon let's sit somewhere."

 

MJ and Bin followed after the shorter man, finding a table at the far back, unoccupied. The three of them sat, and ordered another round of drinks.

 

"What's the point of me being here if we don't actually socialize? I could be gathering sponsors by now." MJ whined a few moments later.

 

"Honestly, don't even bother, the guests I heard coming are those you talked to already. Try again on the next, besides it's not like you need it." Rocky replied, smirking at him over the rim of his flute.

 

It was true, MJ didn't really need sponsors, he had enough money on his own; he had his own hospital, that says something. Being an only child, he didn't have any siblings to share the amount of inheritance his grandparents left him and add the allowances he had kept from his parents over the the course of his childhood (trust him, it's _a lot_ ), he didn't ever need to work again. But he did because he loved what he does.

 

MJ was about to retort with something witty when his eyes landed on someone that made him lose his next words. The person was short, but held confidence that made him look tall, that commanded attention. But it wasn’t something arrogant, no. His features were sharp, with a jaw that he was sure could cut anything, and he flushed as he imagined those strong fingers gripping the wine glass, holding him instead. He badly wanted to be within earshot as he saw the sinful man tilt his head as he laughed at something his friend (who everyone would argue was just as gorgeous, if not more, but MJ didn’t care) said, wanting to hear if his voice was as charming as the way he took MJ’s attention at one glance across the room. MJ was surprised at his strong reaction at a stranger, no less, and someone he found in this sort of scene (he promised he’d never entertain anyone of this sector, finding them too fake).

 

“Hyung!”

 

MJ shook his head then tuned back into his friends, who were looking at him with concern.

 

“Okay there?” Bin nodded his head towards his empty glass.

 

MJ looked down, nodding absentmindedly. “Yeah. Just thought I saw someone familiar.” He glanced back to where he saw the Adonis of a man, only to be disappointed to see him gone, along with his companion. “I was wrong.”

 

Rocky clasped his hands together. “Well, we better mingle so we can leave.” Then stood up, sighing.

 

MJ followed suit and they spent the next hour talking to potential investors, sponsors and acquaintances. He hated this part, something about keeping a fake smile on his face as he listened to conceited men arrogantly boasting of how much was in their wallets. But he stuck through it because despite these opinionated men, these men were easy to persuade to help him with his charities with how haughty they were.

 

“Bunch of shits, huh?”

 

MJ startled at the slow drawl from beside him. He looked up to see who joined him, and let out a quiet gasp as the same gorgeous man he was staring at earlier gazed at him with a no-lip smile that made his heart beat fast in his chest.

 

MJ had opted to step back and stand on one corner of the room, leaving Rocky and Bin to talk to other socialites, having had enough small talk and just wanting to leave, but the other two had been caught up with Rocky’s new venture in his business and he was talking to one of the men that would potentially be his new investor.

 

How did he get so lucky for the same man he thought he lost as just a stranger, was now talking to him. But wait, what was he referring to?

 

“Huh?” Was MJ’s intelligent reply.

 

The man, who was gorgeous from afar but breathtaking up close, chuckled. “These old geezers. All they do is moan about their money.”

 

Oh, now MJ gets it. He was surprised he found someone who had the same thoughts as him and his friends, wondering how they haven’t met sooner.

 

“And how many houses they own.” MJ added, smiling as the other let out anotherchuckle.

 

The man offered a hand. “Park Jinwoo.”

 

MJ took it, and he swore the other squeezed his hand for far longer than a normal handshake should, and that his gaze was darker than it should. “Kim Myungjun, But please, call me MJ.”

 

“Beautiful.” Jinwoo muttered, making him flush under the lighting of the ballroom.

 

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. “Uh.”

 

Jinwoo tilted his head to the side. “Did I get it wrong?”

 

He was referring to his sexuality, and no, Jinwoo got it fucking right but how can he explain that he was just speechless because he can’t fucking breathe with how close he was and how his voice was like honey and it was doing things to him.

 

“No,” MJ licked his lips, watching as Jinwoo followed the movement with his eyes. “You didn’t.”

 

“Good.” Jinwoo smirked.

 

Before MJ could ask why, they were approached by Rocky and Bin, who had an extra person with them that MJ vaguely remembered as Jinwoo’s companion he saw earlier.

 

“Dongmin! I see you made friends.” Jinwoo greeted the trio.

 

“Hyung, we met Dongmin when you left us earlier.” Rocky explained and MJ smiled as he introduced himself, wondering why Bin was quiet and looking anywhere but at the man they brought.

 

“Hello, I’m MJ.”

 

“Hi, I met your friends earlier and heard Rocky here needed a new lawyer, and since Jinwoo, oh right, Rocky, Bin this is my best friend and business partner.He and I have our own firm, I figured we might as well.” Dongmin stared, laughing slightly. “I saw him talking to one of the older old-school lawyers and decided to cut in before he was going to be roped into some mess. These people here are only playing games and not at all serious. All they want is your money.”

 

MJ decided he liked Dongmin and thanks to his spiel, he found Jinwoo to be a lawyer which made it even more hot, he could totally see the other being one.

 

“Ah, fuck.” Jinwoo uttered as he glanced down at his phone, which MJ hadn’t noticed. “Min, we gotta go, there’s a new lead.”

 

MJ frowned, not wanting to part, their short exchange was not enough.

 

“Oh.” Dongmin looked at Bin for one second. “Well, you guys, it was nice to meet you. Rocky here has my number so just text me and we all could meet someplace else where it’s more comfortable and without all these people.”

 

MJ nodded and smiled, knowing they might have gained another friend and maybe something more as he gazed at Jinwoo who already was looking at him.

 

Jinwoo smirked at him, before leaning forward and placing something in his suit pocket, and turned around and said his goodbyes to the other two, walking off in the next second. Dongmin had his mouth open, before bidding his farewells and running to catch up to his short friend.

 

“Ah, Hyung, What the hell was that?” Rocky asked, as he and Bin watched the duo walk away.

 

He took out the piece of card from his pocket, fingered the embossed name, he found, was a business card.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

But he didn’t mind.

 

——

 

It's been a week and the contact info in MJ's pocket seemed to burn, as the days passed ignoring the itch to get it out and do something about it.

 

MJ was hesitant to use the number for what Jinwoo wanted. He wasn't interested in relationships, especially not of someone he met at socialite events that he hated so much. A part of him was still lingering in the past, the kind of relationship he was exposed to, the kind of things he'd seen; he had made a stand that no matter what, he was never going to be with someone, despite the loneliness he was sure going to live with. But he had his hospital, his patients, his kids, so he didn't really think he'd miss out on anything.

 

Park Jinwoo though. The man made him feel things he didn't even know existed, didn't even _want_ to know that existed. The lawyer had silently entered his life without knowing how much effect it had on him, though maybe he did by the knowing and flirty smirk he gave MJ when he tucked the same card burning in his pocket just then. The black tufts of hair that fell graciously on the short man's forehead; the slight quirk of his lips as he talked; the way his eyes crinkled; it all made MJ very confused and wary of his own feelings, strong and beating.

 

"Hey."

 

MJ looked up from his desk, a small smile greeting him from the doorway to his office in the hospital. Rocky walked in and sat on the chair across from him.

 

"What brings you?" MJ leaned back in his chair, glad that he listened to Bin on getting the comfortable chair for his office.

 

Rocky shrugged, fingering a pen he stole from MJ's holder. "Can't I visit my favourite Hyung?"

 

MJ rolled his eyes. "Right, and pigs fly. What is it? I know you want something. You only ever use that line when you do."

 

Rocky grins, not even ashamed at being caught. "You still like hearing it though."

 

MJ shook his head, throwing a piece of paper he scrunched up into a ball at the young businessman.

 

Rocky dodged it easily, smiling at the glower MJ shot at him. "There's a dinner..."

 

"Rocky, again? It's only been a week, you know I hate those things!"

 

"I hate them too, but it's smaller this time, and Dongmin and Jinwoo are going too, along with Bin of course. I swear Bin's in love with Dongmin with the way he–"

 

MJ stopped listening as soon as he heard Jinwoo's name. His mind went into overdrive, _Jinwoo's going, Jinwoo, Jinwoo, Jinwoo._ He wasn't ready to see the man again, even if he was itching to. More like he wasn't ready to face his feelings because he knew, once he'd see Jinwoo again, there would be no point of return; knew his weak self wouldn't let himself hide again.

 

"Hyung! Are you even listening?"

 

MJ startled as a piece of paper, the same one he threw at Rocky, hit him on the forehead.

 

"I was!" MJ hastened to say.

 

"So?" Rocky raised a brow, awaiting his answer.

 

"What?" MJ busied himself by rearranging the papers he was working on, a research on one of his patient's disease.

 

"Are you coming or not? You have to."

 

MJ sighed. "I don't know."

 

"C'mon Hyung, I know for a fact you aren't busy tonight."

 

It was true, MJ was not busy, and he was supposed to leave earlier than he usually would.

 

"Hyung, please? You know I don't like going to these things either, but I've got a merger coming up, and I don't want to go alone–"

 

"Bin's going with you." MJ interjected.

 

"–and I hate not having you not there." Rocky continued, not even listening to what MJ had said. He gave MJ the puppy dog eyes, blinking his eyes slowly and pouting.

 

"Are you sure you aren't the stoic CEO every magazine claims you to be? You do aegyo for someone who's described to be cold and rude." MJ grumbled, knowing he was going to the dinner, and _not_ because he would see Jinwoo.

 

"Is that a yes?" Rocky grinned, dodging the ball of paper flying at his face. He stood up and walked away. "I'll take that as a yes! See you tonight then, oh and it's just business casual. Bye M-hyung!"

 

MJ leaned heavily in his chair, taking out the business card Jinwoo gave him. He fingered the familiar embossed letters, then squeezed the card in his hand, the paper bending at the hold.

 

Tonight was going to be a ride.

 

–––

 

MJ fidgeted with his [brown glittered sweater](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/41900000/-All-Night-MV-behind-MJ-astro-south-korean-band-41954255-1500-1000.jpg), the sleeves a tad long for his arms giving him sweater paws, and his bouncing leg clad in white trousers showed how nervous he was. 

 

MJ, after his shift, went directly home to change from his day's work to something fit for dinner, and although he said he wasn't going _because_ of Jinwoo, he still had a hard time deciding on what to wear _because_ of Jinwoo. So he had settled for in between, telling himself that it was only because he was fitting in the bill of what he should be in front of the others and _absolutely not_ because he was trying to impress Jinwoo somehow.

 

He was waiting for Rocky to pick him up, opting to not drive himself, since he didn't want to come in the first place so might as well make Rocky his driver, if only to punish the person who made him go. _But you wanted to go._ MJ ignored the voice in his head as he opened the door, scowling at Rocky.

 

"What took you so long?" MJ closed his front door to his two-story house, bypassing Rocky and opening the front seat of the younger's Mercedes.

 

As Rocky got in the driver's seat, and pulled out of MJ's driveway, he glanced at the doctor. "Why so excited? I thought you weren't thrilled to go, and now you're so impatient to get there."

 

"I'm not." MJ snapped and didn't offer anymore explanation, Rocky chuckling.

 

The rest of the drive was filled with small talk of random things, until they got to the dinner party. As soon as the casino, where the restaurant was in, came into view, the nerves were back and for sure Rocky noticed.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?"

 

MJ glanced at the concern of the boy and waved him off. "Yeah, just...tired."

 

Rocky didn't seem convinced but left the matter alone, exiting the car and tossing his keys to the valet, MJ following suit, entering the building where Bin welcomed them with Dongmin at his side at the main foyer.

 

"Hyung!" Bin gave him a side hug, patting Rocky's arm, while Dongmin gave them a wave hello.

 

"Hello Rocky, M-hyung. Glad you're here, we can go in ahead, Jinwoo-hyung would be a tad late. He's handling a last minute client." Dongmin led them inside the restaurant and into a private section, separate from the rest of the dining customers. "Rocky, Mr. Tae is already inside, I'll accompany you when you approach him later about the merger."

 

MJ didn't listen after that, his thoughts swirling in relief that he didn't have to see Jinwoo just yet, and he thank the heavens for small mercies. As they sat on one table, he noted the empty chair beside him, but didn't really put any thought to it, as the other three talked quietly about Rocky's new business acquisition. MJ didn't bother listening, knowing all about it, and he knew it was rude not joining in, especially with their new friend, he couldn't care less for the moment as his mind was somewhere else, visions of a sharp jaw and a melodic drawl floating in his mind.

 

It was probably only a few more minutes later (or maybe more, MJ lost count) when the person starring in his fantasies, walked in with a man a head and a half taller, if not more, than him toddled along with him (he recognized him as the same baby-faced man-child angel that Rocky was staring at). But his gaze didn't stay long towards Jinwoo's companion, instead it went straight to the man himself.

 

If Jinwoo was breathtaking last time he saw him, then it was nothing compared to the visual he was right then. MJ gulped as the man, who he had seen just last week, had dyed his hair pitch black from the soft honey brown hair it was, and it did things to him. Jinwoo looked, drop dead gorgeous, not to mention sultry, and by the looks of it, by the way he smirked at MJ as he met his eye, he knew what he was doing.

 

"Sorry, we're late. I had a client, and I had to pick up Sanha." Jinwoo apologized to the group, deliberately sitting on the empty chair beside MJ, while Sanha sat across them, beside Rocky who had stiffened in his seat.

 

"Oh, right." Dongmin exclaimed. "Sanha, ,here, is our little brother."

 

"Yoon Sanha? _The_ Yoon Sanha? Is your brother?" Bin asked loudly, making said person flush.

 

MJ heard Jinwoo laugh beside him. "Not by blood. No. But where it counts, he's our annoying little dongsaeng. And I guess, you know him already."

 

"Who does not?" Bin exclaimed, before apologizing. "Sorry, Sanha. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just, my staff always have magazines and I see you in them a lot."

 

MJ smiled at the cute noise Sanha emitted.

 

"Ah, no, it's okay." And wow, MJ's description was right, even his voice sounded like a baby.

 

"Sanha, this is MJ," Dongmin introduced them, with MJ wiggling his fingers at the younger one. "Bin, and Rocky, I told you about."

 

"Hello, hyungs." Sanha bowed his head, smiling at them, though MJ noted, Rocky didn't return and he frowned at the weirdness of it. Sanha turned to Jinwoo and pouted. "Jinwoo-hyung, you didn't tell me we were going to be attending an event."

 

MJ felt Jinwoo lean forward, the movement making him closer to MJ. "I told you we were going to dinner."

 

"Yes, but–"

 

"Sanha." Dongmin warned, though fondly. "Be nice."

 

"Sorry." Sanha pouted and Mj couldn't help himself.

 

"Cute." He mumbled, laughing as Sanha blushed.

 

"He is isn't he? I swear, I thought he does it on purpose, but he's naturally like that." Jinwoo said, grabbing his attention.

 

But before he could reply, Rocky stood up, "Excuse me." and left them. The five of them stared at his retreating back, confused (though if anyone looked closely, they’d see one particular man slouch further into himself).

 

––

 

The night dragged on, and slowly their table had dwindled until MJ was left alone with Jinwoo, and he didn't know whether to be thankful or scared.

 

Sometime later, MJ and Jinwoo were left alone, and he didn’t know whether to be thankful or curse his friends for leaving him.

 

“I haven’t heard from you.”

 

MJ snapped his head to the side, Jinwoo looking at him with patient eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

 

Jinwoo looked taken aback, not expecting MJ to actually admit to it. “Oh. You’re not even going to deny it?”

 

MJ shrugged, taking a sip of wine. “Why should I?”

 

Jinwoo eyed him closely, leaning forward, arm stretched on the table. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“Should I have?” MJ peered at him innocently, though he was nowhere near innocent.

 

“Hmm, so I can ask you out. Or did I read you wrong?”

 

MJ felt a sense of déjàvu, and he took another sip of his wine to delay replying, thinking of what to say. Jinwoo seemed to just wait for his response, content at staring at him.

 

MJ shifted in his seat, to hell with feelings, maybe he can just have fun. It’s nowhere near commitment and maybe Jinwoo would happily go with the idea. He leaned forward, inches away from Jinwoo’s face.

 

“No. You got it right.” He could see Jinwoo’s eyes dilate as he whispered the words, breath fanning Jinwoo’s lips. “Are you going to do something about it now?”

 

“MJ...” Jinwoo trailed off, his hand reaching down to place on top of his thigh, and he bit his lip at the touch, Jinwoo making some noise at the back of his throat and he knew it was because of him.

 

“I don’t do relationships.” MJ tilted his head to the side. He wants to be clear, that there would be no feelings involved in this.

 

“Okay.” Jinwoo simply answered back, squeezing his thigh before pulling away, and before he could ask, someone called them.

 

“Hyung!”

 

They turned to see Sanha approaching them, though the bright and cheery man from before was gone and was replaced by a very upset dongsaeng. Even though MJ had only met him today, he felt his motherly instincts come in and all he wanted to do was find the person who made Sanha upset. It seemed Jinwoo was the same, when the short man stood up quickly and went around the table to grasp at Sanha.

 

“Aga, what’s happened?” Jinwoo asked worriedly, exchanging confused looked with him, as they both stared at Sanha with concern.

 

“Sanha?” MJ prompted, standing up as well.

 

“Can we leave?” Sanha quietly said, and despite his tall height, he looked so small and MJ just wanted to coddle him. Sanha turned his attention to MJ, and bowed politely. “I’m sorry MJ-Hyung, I’m not a good company right now, and for taking Jinwoo-Hyung–“

 

MJ waved his hands dismissively, reaching a hand out to squeeze Sanha’s arm in comfort. “It’s okay. Are you alright?”

 

Sanha smiled tightly and looked over his shoulder,then turned back around and shook his head. Beside him, Jinwoo still had an arm around him, looking quite a sight, like a mom protecting her child.

 

MJ reached down to his pocket, taking his phone card out of his wallet and handing it to Sanha. “Here, call me if you ever need anything, okay? I know we just met but...I’ve always wanted a little brother.” He laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, which worked because Sanha accepted the card with a small giggle. MJ turned his attention to Jinwoo. “Go, take him home. I’ll text you.”

 

Jinwoo nodded, and led the younger man out. MJ watched them leave and when they disappeared around the corner, he sat back down. He sighed as he went to pick up and down the rest of his drink, but before he could, his face was tilted up and a mouth covered his own.

 

He stared at Jinwoo in shock before he kissed back, closing his eyes as he savoured the searing kiss. When Jinwoo pulled back, he smirked and ran a thumb over his lips, tracing the lines of his mouth that’s parted.

 

“That’s for you to think about next time.”

 

Just as quickly he came back, he left, leaving MJ staring after him in wonder, breathing uneven.

 

If this was how it’s gonna go, he should have texted Jinwoo a week ago.


	2. Jinwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo was a lot of things. Smart, handsome, rich.

Jinwoo was a lot of things. Smart, handsome, rich. He was a flirt but a big romantic at heart. He may come across as a player, with how smooth he would swoop in and get a guy’s number, but really if you’d date him, you’d find he was probably the softest guy (despite how hot and sexy he was).

 

So it was a wonder why he’d agreed to MJ’s ‘friends-with-benefits’ thing, when in fact he’d rather date fuck out of the older, but adorable and short, man. Don’t get him wrong, he loved what they were doing and the sex was great too (he likes to call it _making love_ but anything with feelings has the other pulling away, so he learned not to say anything remotely close to it), but he just wanted to call Myungjun his boyfriend. That was another thing.

 

Myungjun didn’t like being called by his real name, though he didn’t know why, he respected it, but that didn’t stop him from calling him that in his head. It was just a nice name, a more intimate one than just calling him MJ, but he’d do what the other wished.

 

Jinwoo may be other things, but he was human too and had feelings. He didn’t know how long it would take before his feelings for the man would show, and he doesn’t want to know what would happen.

 

Because as long as he’d follow through in their agreement, he’d have MJ in his life. If that meant, pretending he was fine with their situation, if that meant he didn’t get to call him his boyfriend, if that meant he couldn’t take him out and shower him with gifts, if that meant pretending his heart didn’t squeeze in pain every time the other would leave after their rendezvous, then he’d take it.

 

Because he had fallen in so deep, he didn’t know how to turn back and not love the man.

 

“Hyung~”

 

Jinwoo looked up at a pouting Sanha.

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

Sanha huffed, puffing his cheeks out, a thing he does when upset or annoyed. “You’re not even listening to me. _You’re_ the one who invited me out for bubble tea and cake. I’m even going off my strict diet for you!”

 

Jinwoo chuckled and reached over to ruffle the maknae‘s hair. “Sorry, bub, lost in thought. I’m listening now.”

 

Sanha batted his hand away, grumbling about his _hair taking an hour to get ready_ , before peering at him curiously. “M-Hyung?”

 

Sometimes, Jinwoo was surprised at how observant Sanha was. He’d forget that Sanha was an adult, because of how childlike he was, from his looks to his personality.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

Sanha took a long drag of milk tea before answering. “You’re either thinking about your case or something else. In this case, I noticed how distracted, well not distracted perse but, it’s usually about M-Hyung and this time is no different.”

 

Jinwoo shook his head fondly. “You’re right, it is MJ.”

 

“Are you still not dating? Because I’m sure friends don’t look at each other like they were about to ravage you on the spot–“

 

“Sanha! You’re too young to know these things!” He hissed, honestly Sanha was still his baby okay?

 

Sanha tolled his eyes. “Hyung, I’m like 23, I know about sex and I’m not a child!”

 

“Whatever.” Jinwoo mumbled back, taking a piece of cake into his mouth.

 

“So? What’s up?”

 

Jinwoo sighed and played with the icing of his cake with his fork. He didn’t want to sound pathetic and sappy, but this was Sanha and honestly, he needed to get it off his chest. But how can he say it without saying everything and putting the blame on MJ? He didn’t want Sanha’s view on the older to change, he knew the younger looked up to MJ and was basically attached to his hip every time everyone gets together.

 

“Nothing. Just...lost.”

 

Sanha put down his own fork. “Look, Hyung, I don’t know what you guys are, and you both are adults and know what you’re doing. And even though M-Hyung has just recently came into our lives, he became important to me, and _you_ are important to me. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. But if he hurts you, I’ll make him pay. Are we clear? And that goes for you too, if you hurt him, regardless if I knew you longer, I will kick your ass.”

 

Jinwoo blinked owlishly at Sanha, stunned and touched at the same time. All he could do was nod, and Sanha grinned at him.

 

“Let’s eat, then we can go shopping.”

 

“Again?!”

 

Sanha’s laughter echoed and for a moment, Jinwoo forgot all about his problem.

 

—

 

Jinwoo stared at the expanse of MJ’s back, the smooth skin coated in a sheen of sweat, evidence of their earlier activities. It was always like this, every time MJ and he would end in between the sheets, the older never stayed over, never cuddled, never spent more time than he came for. It was doing things to Jinwoo, making his resolve crumble bit by bit, feeling like his heart has been shattered and every time the other one left, he’d taken a piece with him. So maybe that was why he said it, maybe why he blurted what he wanted all along.

 

“Stay.”

 

The one word froze MJ, filling the room with silence, movements halted, breathing stopped.

 

“It’s late.” Jinwoo hastened to add, just so he wouldn’t sound desperate, adding an excuse.

 

Before Jinwoo could panic, thinking he crossed the line that MJ placed his foot down, the older laughed and put down the pants he was trying to wear, crawling back to where Jinwoo was laid, still reeling at their passionate exchange.

 

“Don’t you snore, Jinwoo.” MJ warned before pulling him down for a fiery kiss, and he wondered if they’ll have round three or was it four? But the older only pulled away, and settled in bed, Jinwoo immediately scrambling to follow his lead.

 

MJ curled up against him, and Jinwoo finally, finally, could pull him against his body, their naked forms flushed against each other, with no time constraint, just plain old sleep. Even if this would be the only time, Jinwoo was happy he got to experience it once.

 

“Night Myungjun.” He whispered into the sleeping man’s forehead, lips lingering, the sour taste of unrequited love the last thing he remembered before he himself fell into fitful sleep.

 

——

 

Something shifted that night, and Jinwoo wonders when the other shoe would drop.

 

The next few weeks flew by, and their dynamic had changed and Jinwoo couldn't help but feel happy, still worried, but _happy._ MJ stays over most nights now, and their rendezvous turned into date nights filled with movie marathons, _not_ just a fuck under the sheets, but sharing stories about their day, cooking together, and Jinwoo had taken to even visiting the older man at the hospital for lunch and sometimes even dinner ("MJ, really, you need to eat and stop skipping meals!"), and overall, they were, in every sense of the word, _boyfriends._ But if someone would ask, MJ would just cheerfully, unknowingly stabbing him in the heart, claim that they were only just the best of friends.

 

Sometimes Jinwoo thought why would he let himself suffer anymore than he already did. When he approached the man the very first time, he had not expected for things to turn out this way. He would have thought, the stares the man gave him, the very same stares that made him introduce himself in the first place, would have meant something more. But no, MJ wasn't interested in anything remotely _intimate_ (as the sense of being emotionally intimate, because they have crossed the other meaning _way_ back).

 

But he recalls the way MJ would smile, bright and cheery, eyes crinkling; his melodic laugh, so contagious, that you couldn't help but join in; his ever dynamic presence, that Jinwoo can't help but follow with his line of sight, where ever the man was at when in the same room.

 

All he wanted was for MJ to acknowledge that whatever they had, was true and he was aching just to tell the man how damn in love he was, how he'd cherish him, love him with every fibre of his being.

 

But as they sat with all their friends, MJ across from him, talking about his patient, how he was going to be recovering soon, he knew he couldn't.

 

Because MJ didn't love him, didn't see him as anything more than what they are. As brash as it sounds, they were just two friends, sleeping together, for convenience and pleasure.

 

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

"-nwoo! Jinwoo!"

 

He tuned in into the conversation, shaking his head as he stared at MJ, snapping his fingers to get his attention. He raised a questioning brow, letting out a dumb, "Huh?"

 

MJ laughed, the same laugh that made Jinwoo want to melt. "Where's your thought at, buddy?"

 

"Nothing, just a c-case. Thinking about my case." Jinwoo replied, and he could sense Dongmin staring at him from the side because he and his friend knew they _didn't_ have a case at the moment.

 

"Oh?" MJ took a sip of his drink. "Anything wrong?"

 

He shook his head, smiling gently, taking a bite of MJ's chocolate tart, ignoring the protesting _'hey_ ' the other let out. "Nothing I can't handle. What's up? You were saying something?"

 

MJ seemed to have forgotten the stolen bite, his eyes shifting to excitement. "There's a new fundraiser I'm holding, for the children at the hospital. It's like a small fair, so kids can enjoy what it's like, since most of them haven't been because of their conditions, some having only known the hospital walls. Since I added a new section of the hospital, with a big hall, I'm holding it there."

 

Jinwoo watched as MJ explained, grinning wide, and he was sure anyone could see how lovestruck he was. The other four, namely Sanha, were also tuned in to what MJ was saying, excitedly hanging on to every word. Everyone of them knew how much MJ loved his kids at the hospital, and they were all on board with this charity event.

 

"How can we help?" Jinwoo asked as MJ finished.

 

"Hyung, this is exciting! We can add a fashion booth, i can bring in some–"

 

"Woah, there Sanha, not so fast. I don't think a fair even has that." Dongmin interjected, and Jinwoo smiled at the adorable pout the youngest let out as he deflated.

 

"No, I think that's a wonderful idea Sanha." MJ said, and Jinwoo watched how the older smiled reassuringly at Sanha, before turning back to him.

 

"You guys don't have to really do anything, just show up, and of course participate. It's donation based, so each game or booth, you just have to place what ever donation you can, and basically it's all about making sure the kids have fun." MJ shrugged, smiling.

 

"Hyung, tell us the time and place." Bin said, leaning forward and patting MJ's hand, beside him Rocky nodded, still as silent as ever, though he did make some sort of sound when Sanha spoke, but Jinwoo didn't really mind that thought at the moment.

 

"Next Friday. It's a whole day thing, it starts around 10 though." MJ supplied, eyes crinkling.

 

As the rest of the group discussed taking time off, and meeting place and who's picking up who, ("Sanha, why do you never drive your car?"), MJ turned to him and the smile he let out was shy, small, so different from earlier.

 

"Will I see you there?"

 

And Jinwoo, grinned brightly, and said the only thing he could. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

The beaming answer was enough to fill his heart.

 

–––

 

Next Friday couldn't come any sooner. The day went great, and Jinwoo had a fun time playing with the kids MJ was so fond of, and he was surprised how MJ was practically attached to his hip the whole time, leading him from one game to another, introducing him to his fellow hospital staff, his patients. Overall, it was a good time except for the part where he had a pie to his face courtesy of the older man, and the rest of their friends were just laughing at his whipped face (literally and figuratively). He had to drag Sanha away from the puppy booth ("Sanha, you can't even drive yourself here, much less take care of a puppy!") and he had to hide a giggle every time Bin and Dongmin would blush at each other, and roll his eyes at the way Rocky pretended not to melt when a little girl tugged on his hand to give him a piece of candy.

 

After all had been said and done, they left the fair with smiles in their faces, but as soon as they got to Jinwoo's condo, all the innocent touches from the day, turned hungry and all he could do was welcome them as they both stumbled into his bedroom, clothes flying across the room, and they both landed roughly on the bed.

 

"You know how hot you looked when you got dunked in the water tank?" Jinwoo hissed as MJ ran his tongue over his chest, fingers tweaking over his nipples, as he ran his hand down the older's spine, feeling the dip at the small of his back.

 

"Tell me." MJ whispered across his skin, making him groan as the other added a nip with his words. He turned them around so the older was flat on his bed, a sight so see.

 

MJ was magnificent, the streaks of light in the dimly lit bedroom illuminating just so. His hair was dishevelled but it was still so perfect that he wondered if there was some kind of magic the other used to make it look that way. The way his eyes shined, reflecting the same kind of hunger he knew he had, made him shiver.

 

Jinwoo leaned down, closing the gap, but before he pressed his lips to MJ's, he smirked against them, "Let me show you instead," then he swallowed the whine MJ let out, as he claimed the other.

 

His hands moved down, following a familiar path of skin and curves, the downward dips in places he just wants to ravish. MJ wasn't all that quiet either, for he let out small mewls of delight, groans in pleasure, welcoming all he had to offer. He reached out, to the small bottle he kept near the bed, for nights like these, and coated his hands, making sure it'd be warm, before slowly entering the man below him, fingers slow but sure, aiming at that one spot he knew made the other lose all senses.

 

"Ready?" He bit and sucked at the skin of MJ's neck, the answering whine and nod, making him smile against it. He pulled his fingers out, lined himself up and in one swift movement, they were connected, and the pleasure was instant. Both of them groaning, and pushing against each other, like they couldn't have enough.

 

They rode the high waves of passion until they reached its peak, and fell back down to Earth.

 

–

 

Jinwoo smiled sleepily against MJ's shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of the man's chest, indicating he had fallen asleep after their third go.

 

He knew no one would hear it but he mumbled it, the soft whisper against naked skin, "I love you." And it was silent, until suddenly the other scrambled up, making Jinwoo lift his head in panic.

 

"No." MJ muttered, staring at him wide eyed, his hair ruffled, evidence of their earlier activities. "No."

 

"MJ..." Jinwoo stuttered, sitting up in bed.

 

MJ help up a hand, running a rough hand through his hair. "You can't do this Jinwoo."

 

"W-we can pretend I didn't say anything!" Jinwoo croaked, fingers itching to pull him back down, beating himself up for saying the words.

 

"But we can't! You said it, I heard it! It's not going to change things!" MJ exclaimed before pushing off the bed, getting his clothing on.

 

Jinwoo scrambled up from the bed, sheets covering him. "MJ wait, please. Why can't we just–"

 

"No!" MJ snapped, halfway through his pants. "We agreed no strings attached. This was a mistake from the start."

 

"It certainly didn't seem that way! For the past months, we've been together and only you don't see that! Please, MJ..." Jinwoo was not against begging, he wants MJ to see that whatever this was, it was real for him. As he stared at the man, hand on the door, he whispered softly, "I love you."

 

MJ stopped, and Jinwoo thought he finally got into him, but the next few words froze him.

 

"You're the only one who thinks that. And I'm sorry. But I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

 

The slam of the door was all it took for Jinwoo's heart to fall in pieces in his bedroom floor. He stared at the door, thoughts swirling, until he fell on his knees, numbed and aching.

 

If this was the feeling of heartbreak, he didn't expect to hurt this much but feel so less.

 


	3. Myungjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ stared at the two people in front of him, wondered how they even managed to be in the same room, and just sighed, making them both frown.

MJ stared at the two people in front of him, wondered how they even managed to be in the same room, and just sighed, making them both frown.

 

"Hyung, it's been three months, when are you going to realize working overtime and ignoring the problem, won't make it go away." Rocky said, tapping his fingers on the table, but making sure not to touch the person beside him.

 

"M-hyung, I didn't ask because Jinwoo-hyung told me not to, but this is ridiculous! Both of you are suffering and Jinwoo-hyung won't even eat, just bury himself in his office, wait, I wasn't supposed to say that." Sanha squealed, covering his mouth, and he saw Rocky roll his eyes.

 

MJ felt his heart squeeze with guilt at the revelation, knew it was because of him.

 

"What I mean to say, is that both of you are important to me, and I just want you both to be happy. But now you're not even talking to each other and every time we get together, one always cancels the moment one of you knew the other was coming. I'm just confused and concerned." Sanha pouted worriedly.

 

MJ smiled tightly at the two youngest, "Everything is fine."

 

A hand slammed on the table, shocking the other customers at the restaurant with Sanha flinching, but Rocky didn't mind it. "Can you please stop pretending?!"

 

"Calm down!" MJ hissed, before sighing. "Fine."

 

Sanha peered at him, his Gucci bucket hat over his eyes, making him look younger. "So? What happened?"

 

"He told me he loved me."

 

Sanha clapped his hands, "Yay," but when no one followed, he dropped them down. "Uh, and that's a bad thing?"

 

"Hyung, doesn't like commitments." Rocky answered for him, which made him look at the younger in shock, to which the other rolled his eyes at. "Really, hyung, it's not hard to notice. You always shy away at dates and no matter how many times guys ask you out, you always have an excuse."

 

"But weren't you together though?" Sanha looked as confused as he felt.

 

"No, we were just..."

 

"Sleeping together, just say it, he's not a child." Rocky gestured to Sanha, who ironically, had his hands covering his ears.

 

Despite the seriousness, he couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Hyung!"

 

"Alright." He calmed down, before turning back into their topic at hand. "It's just like Rocky said, commitments are a no-no, and I don't even, _play_ around–"

 

"But you did with Jinwoo-hyung." Sanha quipped.

 

"Yes, yes, I did. I don't even know why, but there was something different about him, and it made me scared but I couldn't turn away. But I made it clear to him, I didn't want anything serious. But the night of the fair fundraiser..."

 

"He told you he loved you, what did you do?" It was Rocky this time, and MJ glanced down, feeling shame wash over him.

 

"I left him."

 

"That's why he looked dead the following week." He heard Sanha mumble, and it made him guilty even more.

 

They were silent, the sounds of patrons eating lunch, before Rocky said something that made him look up.

 

"You are not your parents. Their relationship is and will be different from yours. Just because we had shitty parents, doesn't mean we'll turn up like them."

 

Rocky was right of course, he was so spot on. He was always so scared of commitment because he was afraid at turning out like his parents, so loveless, and so detached, wondering if his relationship progressed, would he be like them? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

 

"You know, and you're afraid, that's how I know you'll never be like them." Rocky finishes, taking a drink of water.

 

MJ pondered the thought for a minute.

 

"Do you love him?"

 

He looked at Sanha's, looking at him seriously, but no judgement, no pity, just asking a question.

 

Did he love Jinwoo?

 

Did his heart skip a beat every time the man entered the room? Did he follow every movement the man made? Did the man's smile make him flutter? Did his sharp features leave him breathless and wanting more? Did his laugh want him to make the other laugh forever, just so he can hear it over and over?

 

Yes.

 

And despite his fears, despite his hesitation, he knew without a doubt he loved Jinwoo more than anything.

 

Sanha must have seen the answer so clear in his face, because he smiled brightly.

 

"He's at his condo right now, he took the week off. I'll text you his passcode."

 

MJ sat there for a moment, in shock, before Rocky waved him off.

 

"What are you waiting for? Go and be gross and finally get together and let us rest."

 

MJ thanked Sanha a billion times, knocking Rocky's head over, before hightailing it out of the restaurant, keys fumbling as he tried to get his car to start.

 

As soon as he was on the road, his hear was beating a mile a minute, and he thanked the universe for making the lights all green, never once making him stop. When he reached the condo to where Jinwoo lived, he bolted in the main foyer, waving a hello to the security (who knew him and waved confusedly at him), before running into the elevator, pressing the floor to Jinwoo's penthouse. Getting to the the door, he took his phone, read the passcode Sanha gave him, chuckling at the little wink at the end (he knew the kid was far from innocent), and stopped.

 

What was he supposed to do once he saw him? Cry? Beg?

 

He pushed away all the thoughts, and keyed in the code, the little sound indicating it was unlocked. He pushed his way in, seeing the back of Jinwoo's head sitting on the couch, facing the giant LED TV, playing a muted game of basketball.

 

"Sanha, if that's you, I told you to only use my code for emergencies–"

 

Jinwoo had stood up and turned around but paused mid-sentence when he saw MJ.

 

MJ didn't bother to let him speak, walking determinedly towards the shorter man, and gripped his head, before kissing him square on the lips. Jinwoo froze for a second, but MJ was determined, until the other softened and returned the kiss, wrapping his own arms around MJ. It was wet, and he was sure he knocked their teeth, but he didn't care. He missed this man so much.

 

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away, watching Jinwoo's disbelief staring at him. He ran a hand through Jinwoo's hair, a change to orange from his last color. "I'm sorry, so sorry for walking away."

 

Jinwoo cupped his face, and he pressed his forehead against his, tears filling his eyes, and he was sure Jinwoo was crying too.

 

"I just had this fear you know? I never wanted relationships because I grew up in a family that didn't define relationships well, I had to see my parents interact like they were in business deals, and they didn't care much for me either. So I made a promise to never be in one, but then I met you."

 

He hiccuped, and smiled as he recalled, "I saw you across the room and I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and I remember thinking if you were an angel. Then you introduced yourself to me, until we became friends, then we started sleeping together. I pretended I was fine with our situation, I was so deep into you then, but still in denial, and when you told me you loved me..."

 

"MJ..." Jinwoo trailed off.

 

He sniffled. "When you told me you loved me, I was so happy, but I also panicked. I didn't expect you to have feelings for me, because I told myself I was fine with our arrangement because you probably won't ever see me that way, but when you did, I just felt lost. So I left, and I regret it so much. Because I do love you, I probably already have since I first saw you. I made you suffer, and made myself suffer and I hope you forgive me and –"

 

Jinwoo interrupted him by kissing him softly, covering his mouth, each of them tasting the saltiness of their tears mixed together. "I love you Kim Myungjun. There's nothing to forgive."

 

MJ never liked his name, but coming from Jinwoo, he might learn to love it again.

 

\--

 

Hours later, when all was forgiven and forgotten, and their legs tangled together, Myungjun had an idea that had passed through his mind over and over.

 

Myungjun pressed kisses against Jinwoo's neck. "Jinwoo..."

 

Jinwoo tightened his hold on him, "Hmm?"

 

Myungjun laced their hands together, his thumb rubbing against one certain finger on Jinwoo's.

 

"It might sound crazy, and we just officially got together and I love you and we were basically dating the whole time anyway and–"

 

"Baby, stop rambling, what is it?" Jinwoo laughed, squishing his cheeks and Myungjun flushed at the pet name, but felt his heart soar all the same.

 

"Marry me?"

 

Jinwoo froze underneath him, and he closed his eyes as panic set in, knew he shouldn't have asked, they just got together for fuck's sakes. But before he could beat himself up more, he felt a cold slide of metal on his ring finger and his eyes opened to stare at the delicate band of silver.

 

"I, uh, had this made, when you left me, a month ago, I don't know why, but I always had hope for you coming back somehow, and it's basically–"

 

Myungjun felt tears prick his eyes and he sat up, staring at the ring. He felt Jinwoo follow him, and before Jinwoo could say anything else, he turned and straddled the man, kissing him chastely, wetly, tears flowing freely, and this time in happiness.

 

"Is that a yes?" He asked and he watched Jinwoo nod slowly, the slide of tears joining in with their echoes of delighted laughter.

 

"My ring?" Jinwoo jokingly asked, and he just smiled against his neck, as he stared at his own ring on his hand, Jinwoo's hand laced with his own.

 

"I'll get it first thing in the morning."

 

"Wow, you asked me to marry you without a ring?"

 

"Shut up, it was spur of the moment." Myungjun slapped at his chest, shifting on top of Jinwoo.

 

"At least I gave you one." Jinwoo muttered, before he felt a kiss on his forehead. "But it's okay, I guess."

 

They shared a laugh before sleep claimed them, the moon shining brightly upon them through the window, the ring glinting in the light.

 

But before Myungjun succumb to the power of sleep, he thank fate, for giving him the man he never quite deserved but he was selfish enough to keep.

 

(Jinwoo did get his ring the next day, because unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing and Myungjun already had a ring ready at his drawer back home, had it made as soon as he realized Jinwoo was _it_ but was just scared to admit it all those months ago.

 

"You had this for months?!"

 

"I beat you then. Who's the better fiancé now?")

 

–––––––––––– _4 YEARS LATER_ ––––––––––––––––

 

 

Myungjun smiled sadly at his husband across the room, Jinwoo returning it before turning his attention back to Sanha who looked out of it as he led him up to his bedroom

 

It's been years since that fateful day, and years since they had been bonded forever, and they were at Sanha's house in support of the youngest. Sanha's father died a month back, and the young man didn't seem as affected as he should be (though Myungjun won't judge) but it wasn't because of said parent they were there, but because of an incident from one of Sanha's father's past client or dealer, whatever (Jinwoo had only gave a short explanation as they both rushed out of their house, concern as Sanha called them crying).

 

Myungjun knew there was something about Sanha from the first time they met all those years ago. Sanha might be bright and cheery, but his eyes held something that made him want to cry in sadness and just bundle him up and protect him from all harm. Today, was no exception.

 

They had hurried to one of the famous hotel bars, and found Sanha leaned against the wall in a deserted hallway, hair a mess and makeup ruined from all his tear. He and Jinwoo had just took one look at him before scrambling to get to the boy, and his heart hurt at thinking about who made him like this. He had cuddled the younger on the way to Sanha's house, and now Jinwoo had put him to sleep, and was walking down the stairs, face in a frown.

 

Myungjun opened his arms and Jinwoo fell heavily against it. "Did you know what happened?"

 

Jinwoo shook his head. "He won't speak anything of what went on. But he said to leave, that he was okay. I argued, but he said he won't talk to us ever again if we don't."

 

"You believe him?" Myungjun pulled away to stare at him with raised brows.

 

"Babe! You know him, he follows through his threats!"

 

"Even so! Someone needs to be with him. My baby Sanha~" Myungjun felt his lips quiver.

 

Jinwoo sighed before pulling him out of the house. "Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow, he didn't say anything about that, he just said to leave."

 

When they were in their car, Myungjun asked quietly.

 

"Will he be okay?"

 

Jinwoo didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead raising their entertwined hands so he can place a delicate kiss on Myungjun's knuckles.

 

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binwoo's story will come later as well ;) stay tuned
> 
> hope you enjoyed Myungjin's story!


End file.
